Forum:Question about the corpse (huge spoilers; don't look if you haven't finished)
Just something that I was on my mind, because I was distracted during the scene... Big Mama has Big Boss's corpse from what I understand, but then Liquid gets it and burns it and Big Mama in attempt to rescue the corpse dives into the flames... However... *Huge Spoilers - Don't Look If You haven't fully beaten the game* After the credits, it's revealed the corpse burning was actually Solidus and Big Mama hired Raiden to replace the Boss's corpse with Solidus's. The question I have here is, why did Big Mama think the corpse that was being burned was Boss and dive into the flames? ::I'm seeing this question more and more and I didn't think it was all that confusing myself -- EVA knows that the corpse is Solidus; she's the one that reconstructed Big Boss to begin with. Ocelot thinks it's actually Boss, as he's brainwashed himself into "becoming" Liquid Snake, and Liquid had no prior knowledge of Ocelot and EVA's plan to resurrect Big Boss. Now, the reason why she dove after the corpse was simple. If she just stood by while the corpse burned, Liquid would have known something was up, and would have eventually discovered the true identity of Solidus. She was playing her role through, plain and simple, and was loyal to her death to Big Boss. - Ocelot youth 15:00, 10 July 2008 (UTC) intrestingly though, why would liquid care if it was solidus or not as A, solidus was an exact clone and B, he already had control of SOP and GW, so it still remains why did she jump in after the corpse? prehaps she didnt want liqiud to know big boss was actully alive?Squalid Snake refering to the corpse question from july Why would Big Mama/Eva Jump after the corpse of solidus? it wouldnt be to conceal the truth from Liquid/Ocelot/Adam as what would he care anyway, Solidus was an exact clone of big boss and he gained control of GW and SOP anyway, the only reason i can think is to conceal the fact he is alive. any thoughts? :This question actually breaks down to possession and ideology. Even though EVA knows that the body in the bag is Solidus, Liquid Ocelot does not. Logically Liquid Ocelot, after the transfer of memories from the true Liquid, would have zero knowledge of the fact that Solidus' body is actually in the bag and not Big Boss'. But heres the kicker, we don't know who Solidus' mother is. It could very well be EVA as well and if so I'm sure on some maternal level she would be harmed by the fact that he is being burned in such a manner. Even if she is not, it still breaks down to the fact of what the body of Solidus represents and what having something that powerful can do. It could be that EVA, after wanting Big Boss back so bad and knowing what his plan was as far as ending his "cursed" genetic line, would want to create another clone of BB for her own selfish needs or even that the perfect clone of BB is the key to ruling the current world they live in. But this is all speculation of course. There is no way for us to know why she jumped on it, only that she did, for what ever f'd up reason. Justin 16:00, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ----------------- I may be wrong, but Big mama said in act 3 Soldius's mother was an Asian woman. Check the cutsceen where she explains some information to verify this, and delete this paragraph if I'm incorrect. -Zach *The Asian woman was who the eggs were from, NOT the mother. As for jumping over the body, I hate the "It was to fool the Patriots/Liquid" explanation. I think there are two more likely explanations: 1. Solidus was EVA's son as well. She might have even hoped to revive him like Big Boss somewhere down the line. 2. EVA was delusional, and for a moment, she forgot he wasn't Big Boss. She hallucinated earlier and saw Solid Snake as Naked Snake. It's quite possible that for a moment, she actually thought it was Big Boss' body. 18:58, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::Does it even say that EVA knew that was Solidus' body? I always got the impression that she always thought that was Big Boss' body... Chaos91 07:03, 24 December 2008 (UTC)